1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a directional speaker and a display apparatus including the directional speaker as a surround sound speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus that displays a screen by receiving image signals. Examples of a display apparatus include a television, a monitor, and the like.
A display apparatus includes a display unit configured to display a screen and a stand configured to support the display unit. Speakers that output sounds are arranged in the display unit.
Speakers include front speakers disposed at lower portions of the display unit and allowing viewers in front of the display apparatus to receive audio from the front and surround sound speakers disposed at rear portions of the display unit opposite to each other and allowing the viewers to receive audio from both sides of the front.
In recent years, a thickness of a display unit has been reduced for better design. However, there is a limit to the reduction of thickness since the display units accommodate the speakers or printed circuit boards (PCBs) to control the operation of display apparatuses.
Thus, related art display apparatuses having a display unit that appears slim have been developed by increasing a thickness of a central portion of the display unit to accommodate speakers and PCBs while decreasing thicknesses of both side edges.